uniwersum_tvcraftafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ur'Karrak(48)
Ur'Karrak plemienia Akorsh jest silnym i wytrwałym orkiem. Cechują go również podłość i nieuprzejmość. Jedynym czym się wyróżnia to niewątpliwie duże umiejętności przywódcze. Charakter ... Umiejętności ... Historia I oto przyszedł na świat kolejny ork z plemienia Akorsh, jednego z wielu innych plemion z Nordmaru. Syn wodza i jego następca we własnej osobie. Ur'Karrak - bo tak miał na imię - był postrzegany za mizernego i słabego (jak na orka). Z czasem jednak rósł i stawał się silniejszy. Jego ojciec Kan, który był wodzem plemienia nie był dumny z syna gdyż ten, często wywijał się od treningów bronią i wolał przyglądać się pracy rzemieślników. Zmieniło się w to dniu kiedy myśliwych zaatakowali paladyni. W tym samy dniu zaczęła się wojna, a wódz postawił na mobilizacje wojsk. Dziś nędzne morry wypowiedzieły nam wojnę! - w wiosce rozległ się wrzask orków - A my stawimy im czoła razem z innymi plemionami. Zamierzam stanąć razem z wami naprzeciw nim i podnieść topór, aby ścinać im głowy! - w wiosce orkowie znów wydali okrzyk - Dlatego dziś wyruszamy do Myrtany podbić ich miasta! - wszyscy stanęli zapatrzeni na wodza. Zza jego pleców wyszedł jego syn. Już w pełni dorosły i gotowy, by pójść z nimi na wojnę. W wiosce orkowie patrzeli zdumieni na siebie. To jest mój syn! - Kan wskazał na Ur'Karraka - I on razem z nami dziś wyruszy na wojnę. Macie coś przeciwko!? - W wiosce wszyscy zamilkli - Tak też myślałem. Przygotujcie się! I w wiosce zaczęły się przygotowania do wojny, a wyglądały tak, że każdy wziął swój topór i poszedł w stronę domu Kana. Zebrało się około 150 orków gotowych do boju. Wkrótce na granicy z Myrtaną zebrało się około 20 plemion po około 150 orków. Byli w stanie podbić całą Myrtanę bez większych problemów. Wyruszyli. Zajęli Faring i szli coraz dalej. Zajmowali kluczowe miasta, a dużą rolę odegrał Ur'Karrak. Ojciec wysłał go na Khorinis, gdzie stacjonowały orkowe wojska. Podróżował na orkowej galerze. Wraz z załogą zszedł z pokładu i zastał pole bitwy. Połacie trupów i hektolitry krwi nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia. Przeszedł przez pole do orkowego obozu, gdzie dostał złe wieści. To orkowie przegrali bitwę. Zły poszedł do przygotowanego wcześniej dla niego namiotu. Następnego ranka przegrupował oddziały orków i wyruszył na niespodziewających się niczego paladynów. Oczywiście brama była zamknięta, lecz dla orków nie było to przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Tuż za nimi wlókł się taran. Zanim jednak orkowie wdarli się do miasta, obrońcy Khornis byli już postawieni na nogi. Jednak na ich twarzy pojawił się strach. Nie byli tak mocni jak podczas ostatniej bitwy, a orkowie mieli nowe siły. Wdarli się do miasta i rozpoczęła się bitwa. Najstraszniejsza bitwa na Khorinis od wieków. Nie było wygranych, ani przegranych, byli polegli i ci którzy przeżyli. A tych ostatnich była garstka. Orkowie powrócili na kontynent i tam zastali zwycięstwo orków.Ur'Karrak wrócił do miasta w, którym jego ojciec został władcą, a inni wodzowie plemion jak można się domyślić, zajęli inne miasta. Gdy syn poinformował go o tym załamał się i rozkazał zostać. Ur'Karrak pewnego dnia poznał dowódcę Nekromantów. Niejakiego Aulalera. W snach Beliar rozkazał mu aby połączył z nim siły. Tak też zrobił. Ciekawostki *... Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Do Poprawki Kategoria:Do Dokończenia